


One Hell of a Meal

by Sagefox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Minor Violence, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagefox/pseuds/Sagefox
Summary: Years after making the Faustian contract Ciel and Sebastian finally achieve their goal. All that's left for Ciel is to fulfill his part of the deal.
Kudos: 6





	One Hell of a Meal

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Fanfiction.net around 5 years ago. I edited it slightly and wanted to repost it here. Even back then it wasn't strictly canon but I haven't followed the fandom in years so It's probably more AU these days. Even so, this work still has a soft spot in my heart.

Ciel looked at the last remaining cult members huddled in a corner in the basement of the Phantomhive manor. They looked pitiful, Ciel thought. Almost as pitiful as himself when they held him captive like a wild animal. "Sebastian, I think they have suffered enough humiliation," Ciel said without pity.

"What are your orders, my Lord," Sebastian replied with a grin.

"Show them no matter how much they beg no one will help them and kill them," Ciel said his voice cold and merciless. He clutched his right hand. This felt complete to him in his own way. Soon every human that had wronged him would be dead.

"As you say," Sebastian smiled. At that moment he threw a string of 5 knives, pinning each cult member to the wall. Sebastian, with his demon hearing, could hear them muttering for mercy to their god. But he knew it was not loud enough for his master to hear them clearly. His eyes lit up a bright red and a thin layer of smoke surrounded the demon. "What's that? I can't hear you." He said walking across the room. He grabbed the biggest man and held a knife to his neck. "God, help me," the man screamed. Sebastian looked around the room and teasingly. "It appears he is not showing up," he said and slit his throat. The man died quickly. Sebastian killed the other four cult members, in the room, in the same fashion.

After the task was done Sebastian looked back at his master. With previous cult members, he killed Ciel looked emotionlessly back at him and continued his day like nothing ever happened. But today he gave one of his rare small smiles.

Ciel looked back at Sebastian. "I suppose you will want your pay now," Ciel said and was surprised at how easy it was for him to keep his voice steady.

"Very soon, my Lord. But might I suggest we go to a more suitable location?" he said.

"Very well."

"I'll prepare the carriage then," Sebastian walked towards the door and gave a half bow before he left the basement.

15 minutes later Ciel was in the Phantomhive Carriage. Sebastian was driving. He was curious where the demon was taking him but didn't ask. He would know soon enough. He looked out the window everything felt surreal to him. The sun was shining bright with only a few thin hazy clouds in the sky and he felt calm like today was just an ordinary day. He was unsure if what was going to happen just didn't sink in yet or if he simply didn't care. Either way, for right now, the world felt peaceful.

The carriage stopped. Sebastian got off the coachman’s seat and walked towards the carriage. "Wait one moment, my Lord." After hearing no protest from his master the demon left.

After about five minutes Sebastian came back and opened the carriage door. Ciel got out not saying a word.

"Master, You're rather quiet this evening?" The butler said in a questioning tone.

"There is nothing to say," Ciel replied sharply.

"My apologies. In any case for dinner this evening I've prepared meat sandwiches and earl grey tea," he said as they went around the carriage and a setup picnic table was in plain view.

Ciel looked dumbfounded. "Dinner?"

Sebastian took out his watch. "It is dinner time, my young lord."

"Indeed it is," Ciel said. He should have known Sebastian would not rush things. One last picnic was poetic in its own way. Ciel looked at his surroundings. There was the picnic table Sebastian had prepared and next to it an old abandoned house that looked to be barely standing. As Ciel walked up to the table he could see it was rather old too but Sebastian had a fancy white tablecloth over it and a cushion for him to sit on. Ciel wondered where Sebastian found this old, out of the way, dump.

He sat down and his butler poured him a cup of tea. "Sebastian, as you know, your services will no longer be needed soon. Do you have any future plans?" the boy asked and took a sip of tea. Ciel didn't know why he was curious but he was.

"I believe I will go on a vacation of some sort for a while until something new piques my interest." The butler said courteously.

Ciel nodded the answer satisfying him. "Would you like a letter of recommendation?"

"A kind offer sir. But fortunately, my line of work has high demand. The hard part is finding people that can afford me."

Ciel grinned and finished the rest of his tea in silence taking a bit of his sandwich once in a while. It was excellent quality as usual. Looking at the sun beginning to set in the distance Ciel pondered how long it has been since the day he first made the contract with Sebastian. It had to have been at least four years ago but it felt like only a few months. He finished his meal and looked at Sebastian, "What's next on today's schedule?"

"Follow me," he said and went towards the abandoned building.

Ciel followed obediently. His heart hammered against his chest as if it wanted to escape his body. Ciel silently cursed at the traitorous beat and walked inside the entrance with Sebastian. He was greeted by an empty room save one wooden bench in the middle of it. Ceil saw Sebastian motioning him to sit and did so.

Sebastian looked at the boy curiously. There was something he had always been curious about and this was his last chance to find out. "Have you kept something from me all this time?"

"About what?" he said looking confused.

Sebastian paused not sure how to say what he wanted. Human languages were always lacking for these kind of matters. "It's just your soul… It's one of the brightest I've ever seen choosing to live so far in the darkness. The only other few souls I've seen this pure and willing to summon a demon were for a noble purpose, wanting to use the power to make the world better. But their goals are usually too big and that righteousness taints the flavor enough not to be worth the trouble. So I don't believe vengeance, on its own, is enough to turn a soul this pure so far into the darkness. There has to be something more."

"Does it matter why? I don't care to know every ingredient you've put in my food," Ciel said defensively.

"No, but you ask what it is. This is no different. As to why it matters? I suppose it doesn't but having a question on my mind for eternity would be bothersome."

Ciel sighed and gave in. He hated talking about personal things, especially during those times. But he couldn't recall Sebastian ever making a request that didn't have to do with his own safety. Besides what did he have to lose now? "You're right it always was more than avenging my family name. Being locked in a cage, tortured, I began to think questions. Did I do something wrong? Why would this happen to anyone? Who’s sick joke made this possible? Then I came to the realization the only thing I did wrong was being weak. I've been playing the game fair when the only way to win in life was to cheat. Then you came… And it was my chance to be dealt a new hand and to cheat fate. I took it without hesitation."

"And now you pay for that decision," Sebastian said.

"I didn'... I don't care."

"Thank you for answering such a difficult question. It was enlightening," the demon said keeping his composer but deep down he was once again impressed by the boy.

"Then let's get on with it," Ciel said. He pulled the string on the back of his eyepatch and let it fall to the floor for their contract mark to show.

Sebastian gave a half-smile and took off his glove in kind. "My apologies master, but while I'll endeavor to be gentle this will hurt," Sebastian said as he walked closer. His eyes slowly changing to that bright red Ciel had seen more than a handful of times before.

"No, you're no longer my butler. You are a demon. Eat my soul as you desire," Ciel said. All that was left to his existence was to be one hell of meal now. And he was determined to make that mean as much as possible.

Sebastian eyes now lit up to a darker crimson color, darker then they have ever been in centuries. He smiled, permission to just be a demon, he could do that. Before Ciel would even have a chance to know what was coming he was behind him and violently removed Ciel's shirt over the boy's head. He raked his nail down Ciel's now barren back and a thin stream of blood escaped the boy's skin. His master instinctively flinched at the pain but made no sound of protest. He licked the boy's blood off slowly getting a taste before the full meal. A wave of pleasure and anticipation hit him. The blood tasted mouthwatering, one of the richest souls he ever tasted. Filled with hatred and passion to the brim but a pinch of grace somehow surviving to control it. After that Sebastian could no longer wait, it was time for the main course. "Any last requests Ciel?"

Ciel was taken aback. This is the first time he could recall Sebastian saying his name. The way he said it sounded different from the way anyone else did. It sounded perfect coming from his lips. Like he was the only one to understand who he was. Ciel supposed that was true.

As for any requests, Ciel had none left. They knew this moment was coming for a long time now and all his affairs were long taken care of. "No Sebastian... that will be all," he said calmly. He forced all his muscles to relax and closed his eyes.

Sebastian plunged his teeth into the back of Ciel's neck. In doing so a type of toxin was released into Ciel. The demon knew it would only take a few moments for it to take effect. And sure enough, seconds later the boy gave a loud ear-piercing scream, as his soul was being shredded.

Ciel felt like his blood was set on fire. Everything burned, his chest especially. His head whirled with his most intense memories. A minute later a part of him asked himself if this pain was worth it, but before he could decide there was nothing.

Sebastian sucked the soul out of Ciel's body. He wanted to do it slowly to savor every morsel of the precious soul he so carefully nurtured and cultivated to its fullest potential. He tasted the first drop and a powerful sensation took him over. The soul tasted pure as he suspected but there was more. It made him feel alive. Feelings of loneliness, love, caring, joy and more rang through his essence, stronger than any other soul had ever granted him to feel. It was an alluring experience but as fast as the feelings came they left as Sebastian finished the last few flakes of soul.

Sebastian looked at his former master now lying on the floor. He didn't feel regret or guilt. He was a demon and this was simply the end of a deal they had both agreed to long ago. It was impossible for him to feel emotions like grief. But still, he was rather fond of this role and knew he would come to notice the young earl's absence and maybe even miss him from time to time over eternity.


End file.
